


A Touch of Strawberry

by Himaryan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Strawberries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himaryan/pseuds/Himaryan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fingertips to lips and the juicy fruit inbetween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Strawberry

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SasuSaku month’s eighth day prompt, “Accidents Happen.” I have also filled the first day prompt “holding hands” here. This is more than ten times shorter than my previous fill, but I hope it’s still enjoyable.

If Sakura had to pick the best thing about freshly picked strawberries, she would say it was sharing the experience with other people. More specifically, sharing it with her boyfriend.

“You should try the thinner ones,” Sakura pointed to an elongated strawberry nearby. It was flush red against the leaves and stuck out like a stain. “They’re usually less sweet.”

“Ah,” Sasuke replied. He plucked the strawberry she pointed out, and his deft fingers twisted the fruit off its stem to bring it to his mouth. She could tell it was as juicy as the others they had devoured by the way a single drop rolled down Sasuke’s chin.

“Better?” Sakura asked with her head tilted and waited for Sasuke’s response before moving on. He nodded, and she breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that fresh strawberries tended to be sweet. Although Sakura was excited to spend the day with Sasuke, she had been anxious that he wouldn’t enjoy himself. Judging by the way he went after another, Sakura let her fears rest in the soil. 

Usually, Sakura would’ve visited a strawberry farm before the end of the season with her parents. There weren’t any strawberry farms in Konohagakure, so the trip would usually take an entire weekend. This year, however, Sakura’s parents were swamped with missions. Sakura decided that even if she couldn’t salvage a family trip, she _could_ plan a romantic getaway. 

With the season ending and summer hot on its heels, Sakura had decided that an overnight trip for her weekend off would be an excellent way to spend time with Sasuke. He didn’t show the same level of exuberance she did by bouncing around, but Sakura could tell by the quirk of Sasuke’s lips that he wasn’t here just to appease her. 

They walked down the aisle away from some of the other people in the opulent greenhouse. Leaves from the strawberry plants swished and danced in their wake until they reached an uninhabited corner that had a plethora of unpicked fruits for them to choose from.

Sakura plucked a large heart shaped strawberry. The red was rich against the light beige of her skin and the body bumpy under her fingertips. She bit into it and felt the sweet juices fly and dribble down her chin. She chewed slow as her tongue savored the tartness that followed the sweet like electricity, but stopped and swallowed when she noticed Sasuke wiping his cheek.

“Did I accidentally squirt you?” A hyper awareness took over Sakura as she wiped the corners of her mouth and covered her mouth. Sasuke glanced down at his fingers before looking at her with a raised eyebrow. “I’m so sorry, Sasuke-kun.”

“Hm, it’s fine. Accidents happen,” Sasuke’s gaze on her face had the focus of a general as he plucked another strawberry off its stem and held it up to Sakura’s face. A blush blossomed on her face as she recognized the silent request. She bit the offered strawberry, and it was as succulent as the previous one. Her soft lips brushed feather light against the tips of his fingers slick from the fruit’s juices. “Besides, I don’t mind,” Sasuke said as his thumb brushed over Sakura’s lips to collect some of the leftover liquid before he brought it to his own lips to taste.

_Yes_ , Sakura thought, _sharing freshly picked strawberries with Sasuke is definitely the best_.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to keep this fic short and sweet (hah). I wanted it to be more about the imagery, and I hope that’s clear.


End file.
